


Our gentle sin

by Lenasjk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Soulmates, Trust me on this one, Young Love, bc of course they are, in every universe, sarah loves her boys, she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers always has knows that Bucky Barnes meant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just type things sometimes. 
> 
> Btw, I think it's gonna be multichapter, so you're warned :

The first time Steve told Sarah about Bucky ( _His name's James, but only his ma calls him that, ma_ ) he was five. 

To be quite honest Mrs. Rogers was surprised. He'd never had friends, but it wasn't his fault. Her baby boy was sick and becuase of that he was talking and walking funny, his breathing was funny too and kids are cruel. So cruel. That's why when one afternoon Stevie started talking to her about the boy that he met on the playground she couldn't be not surprised. Nevertheless, she was happy - Steve deserves some friends. 

For the next few weeks Sarah learnt quite a lot about Bucky Barnes. He had ma and pa and three little sisters (Winifred, Albert, Amanda, Emma and Rebekah), he was seven years old and hated potatos with passion, but he always ate them all anyway. His parents weren't... in such a worrisome situation as Sarah. Mr. Barnes earned more than enough and Mrs. Barnes was taking care of home and children. He was the second eldest child after Amanda and a seven months old Rebekah was his favourite. Emma was Steve age, but Bucky always told her that Steve was _Bucky's_ friend and she can't have him. Steve said that's okay, because Emma never noticed him anyway until Bucky made friends with him. 

Sarah's favourite part of Steve's stories about his friend was the part that always got Steve a little mad. He kept telling her that Bucky never acted like being sick made him any less of a kid, but at the same time he never let him take a punch when older kids were trying to pick on him. During this part Sarah always tried not to laugh, beacuse Steve would frown and get a little red. _Just like his father_ she thought. _Can never let go of a good fight._

Somehow four weeks went and Sarah still never got to meet Bucky. 

And then she did.

Steve had a fever. In the morning of a beautiful summer day Steve got a running nose and couldn't breathe right. Sarah hadn't let him leave the bed, made him soup and to drink a lot of water. She changed regularly compress to turn the fever down. It did nothing. Steve was too tired and worn out to tell her how he felt. He was only grumbling, but she couldn't understand a word. Finally in the evening he got a little better and her stories about his father calmed him down enough to fall asleep. 

Sarah went to the kitchen to made herself some hot water (tea was for Steve to drink) when she heard firm rapid knocking on their door. Swifty she walked to them, so the noice would not wake Steve up. When she opened she saw... a boy. A dark haired boy with a grim face. But when he lift his head she was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"Are you Mrs. Rogers?" he asked. 

She smiled a tired smile. "I'm gussing you're Bucky. Steve told me a lot about you."

He tiled his head to the right side trying to get a look inside. 

"Is Stevie there? Can I see him? He didn't show up on the playground. I've waited whole day. Can I see him?"

"Darling, Steve's sick. You can't see him right now. Maybe tomorrow, but I can't promise you that." To be quite honest Sarah didn't expected this wilde gazed boy to just push himself through her door yelling "Stevie!" at the top of his lungs. It may be the reason why she didn't even stop him when he run to the only bed in the room and literally throw himself on it. Steve was already waking up from the yelling, but when he saw Bucky she could swear his whole face light up. 

"Bucky?" his voice was so weak, but oh dear god. She hadn't heard him saying anything since the morning and the only thing she was able to do was staring at these two boys who clearly didn't care about her presence.

"Stevie? Are you okay? Are you dying? You can't die. You're my best friend. I need you. Who's going to tell me I'm stupid if not you?" Bucky looked so scared and he kept holding Steve's hands.

"I..." deep breathe "I'm not dying, Buck. I'm just sick a lot." Sarah put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying _Her brave, brave boy_

"Oh... That's good. As long as you won't go anywhere without me, okay Stevie? You got to promise me, you gotta. Remember that line game Amanda came out with? Yeah? Good. I'm with you to the end of the line, pal. You're not getting rid of me."

Steve smiled and even though it was a tired smile his eyes were shinning with life. 

"Till the end of line, promise." Bucky's smile was blinding. Sarah never saw anyone to smile so brightly, beside... No, that's stupid. She snored. _What am I thinking, really_ The noice though made Bucky finally looked at her. His eyes widen a little.

"Mrs. Rogers! I'm so sorry! But, but... I needed to see if Steve's alright" he at least tried to look ashamed. Wasn't succeeding in it, though. 

"I understand. But I'm sure you need to go home, your parents must be worried." 

"No!" Steve yelled. "Please, don't make him go, ma!" Both boys look at the edge of panic. "Can he stay, ma?" her son looked at her with tears in his eyes. Her chest hurt a little.

"My parents know I'm here, Mrs. Rogers" Bucky shyly said. "They won't mind. And Stevie would be better with a little company while you're resting. 

Sarah didn't know what to say. The boys never actually gave her an option. She just couldn't say no to them. But only when she nodded and both boys laid down on the bed she noticed they were still holding hands. 

" _Bucky Barnes means trouble_ " she thought. But looking at these two right now, she couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll, I'm not really a writer and I've never wrote wip in my life, but yeah...

Sarah was late to work and Steve was... that's actually a wonderful question. _Where the hell was Steve?_ He was supposed to be home, because Sarah lost the second pair of keys so someone had to be home. But Steve was not here. Mrs. Rogers refused to be worried, though. Stevie was with Bucky and no matter how much troubles these two get into, Steve is save with Bucky. 

She sighed mentally cursing the boys she loved so much. That didn't change the fact that she can't afford being late for work and _she already was_. And then when she started thinking about just leaving, two boys run through the doors like their lifes screaming I'm sorries. She just snapped saying they're late and went to the door herself. Stevie, fortunately, had no new bruises but his breathing was a little hard which was understandable after running. Sarah quickly gave forehead kisses to both of them and left for work knowing that Bucky can easily take care of her boy.

Only when she got back late at night and saw two figures sleeping on Steve's bed (she got a bed for herself from old Mr. Nowak) she realized she didn't worry about Steve. Of course she was worried he would got sick or beat up and she wasn't there to take care of him, but at the same time it wasn't the worry that used to keep her awake at night. No, she worried, but she knew that Steve had not only her but Bucky. Even the Barnes. She knew they loved her little boy. Little boy... 

She got closer to bed now and saw that Steve was lying with his good ear on Bucky's chest. Sarah smiled a little. Bucky once told her that focusing on his heartbeat made Steve breathe easier ( _Not much, but it's always easier, so it's good, right Mrs. Rogers?_ ). She couldn't argue with this logic. Bucky had one arm around Steve's back and with the other hand he hold At the age of tweleve Bucky was already much bigger than ten years old Steve. Steve still look like a boy, while Bucky slowly was starting to look like a young man. Sarah crouch down a little on Bucky's left and slowly brushed stroke his hair until he began to wake up. It didn't passed her notice that before he woke completely he gripped Steve's back tighter like he was ready to protect him from everything even her. 

"Mrs. Rogers? Is everything alright?" he spoke softly, barely moving his chest to not wake Steve.

"It's time to go home for you, Bucky" she speak as softly as he. God knew Steve needed his sleep, otherwise he could be grumpy whole day. Bucky's eyes got bigger and now he tighten also his grip on Steve's hand. He said funky, but still quitely:

"What? Why? Mom said it was alright. Do I need to go? Please, can I stay Mrs. Rogers, please?" 

Sarah smiled. "Bucky, you slept here yesterday. And the day before yesterday. I'm sure your mom would like to see your pretty face from time to time." 

Dark haired boy's face shown scowl. Steve like knowing his friend is in distress started to waking up, muttering Bucky's name. 

"Shhhh," Bucky whispered. "Go back to sleep, Stevie. Everything's alright." He kissed his forehead to prove it really is and without seconds Steve was asleep again. Bucky's scared eyes looked up to Sarah's calm ones. 

"Can I just sleep here? I swear I'll be gone before breakfast, I swear Mrs. Rogers." Sarah shook her head. _How can I say no to him?_

"You mean trouble, don't you, Bucky?" the boy though just gave her big smile and said:

"You know you love me, Mrs. Rogers."

"That I do, I love both my boys. Now go back to sleep." She kissed his head, patted Steve's and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. When she got back, Bucky was now plastered to Steve's back with is arm around the younger boy's middle still holding his hand. 

" _My beautiful boys,"_ she thought. _What am I going to do with you?_

The moment Sarah touched the pillow, she was already asleep. 

In the morning she wasn't surprised that Bucky was still here, nor that he stayed for breakfast. Then he and Steve left for school, but before that he told her that he's talking Steve to his after school so she musn't worry. 

She told him she doesn't worry as long as Stevie is with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna post short stories about Bucky and Steve from Sarah's point of view, but there is a possibility I'll be switching between her and Bucky's. I don't know yet.
> 
> Have a good day wherever you are! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't have beta, so if you find any errors please tell me. 
> 
> P.S. I'm "katarkiwi" on tumblr, feel free to say hi :D


End file.
